Using conventional known methods and forms for ordering custom printed products, particularly including sheets included in note pads that may have layers of repositionable pressure sensitive adhesive on portions of their rear surfaces, a customer typically indicates on the form a code for artwork selected from sample artworks in a book which the customer desires to have printed on the sheets, and/or manually prints on t e form a message and/or name that customer wishes to have printed on the sheets. The printer of the sheets then lays out the artwork and prints the message on a master sheet. The master sheet is then typically attached to a master lay out board, after which the sheets are printed utilizing conventional printing methods which may include making a printing plate by which the sheets are printed, which printing plate may be either made directly from the lay out board or by photographing the lay out board.
While this approach is generally acceptable, the customer is limited to the artwork provided by the printer, and the styles of printed messages the printer is willing to prepare, and errors can occur when the artwork and message are laid out.